To Bridge A Strange Gap
by TheKawaiiPatato
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STRICT FMA/DOCTOR WHO FAN FIC. This has, like, 5-8 popular fandoms in it plus some ones that I'm interested in. So pay absolutely no attention to the categories. Little did she know that wishes, insignificant though they may seem, can throw the entire universe into chaos and can even come true. Intrigued yet? Come on in; the insanity is starting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mmkay basically this isn't a new update. I'm doing some major revisions on this chapter so it makes more sense in general because I was writing the next chapters and going 'k this doesn't make sense' so THIS IS THE FINALIZED CHAPTER. The fandoms involved are FMA, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. No Soul Eater. No Ouran Highschool/Fruits Basket. Sorry folks, that was just too crazy. I wanted a plot, and that would prevent me from having one. So sorry for the interruptions, I will attempt to get the next chapter out soon.**

* * *

><p>Bridge the Gap<p>

It takes a strange person to read three different chapters from three different books within about forty minutes, the books in question being Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, along with Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth and Volume 4 of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not to mention reading them at about midnight. With a cat.

A very strange person indeed. But Kiera Riley was a strange girl.

Her floor was littered with books. Tons of books. Along with those books, among the debris of a room which her mother was always telling her to clean, was various collectable junk from the Fandom universe.

There was a collection of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood DVD's in the corner, and the 4th one was missing because it was downstairs in the DVD player. There was a State Alchemist pocket watch hanging from her bedside table, alongside a bag of salt and a replica silver bullet. A broomstick leaned against her bookcase, which was also crammed with books, and two miniature Quidditch teams, along with miniature balls, were frozen in the middle of a Quidditch match, hanging from the ceiling on fishing line. A trident was placed on a wall mount, along with a replica of Riptide in both pen and sword form, both of which were on her desk. A New York Yankees cap was on top of the pen, covering it, her own personal tribute to Percabeth. On the outside of the door to her room was a sign that read 21 Baker St, and on a small hook were her keys, from which hung a sonic screwdriver and a miniature TARDIS, while the inside of her door was hand-painted in the same design. Her walls were plastered with posters from more fandoms then she cared to count, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was trying to get through the part of Percy Jackson where Rachel throws a hairbrush at Luke/Kronos.

Suddenly, she groaned and dropped her head, causing her forehead to smack into the pages of Harry Potter.

"I think that Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, and Hiromu Arakawa are trying to torture me, Crookshanks." She told her orange tabby, who was licking his paw, probably ignoring her. She sighed. She'd named him after Hermione's cat, and he seemed to have taken after the real Crookshanks.

"I mean," she continued as the cat curled up into a ball and tried to sleep, "They present this perfect fictional world, where the characters are all very realistic, and even if the magic, or alchemy, or godly abilities are a bit outlandish, they make sense given the context of the world they've created! Then they publish these stories to kids, and I think that Riordan especially takes sadistic pleasure in torturing his fans. For example, the cliffhanger at the end of Mark of Athena! WHY?!" She vented her frustrations to the inert Crookshanks. "He's such a troll."

"What I want," she told her cat, who was studiously ignoring her, "and it's probably messed up that I want this, but what I want is for them all to coexist in the same universe. Preferably mine. What I mean is that, essentially, the Doctor ACTUALLY EXISTS and would probably destroy some cities that I'm in. And then save them and go to have some chips with Rose or something. Somewhere over in Germany, both Germany and the surrounding area wouldn't exist anymore. Instead, we have Amestris, Creta, Aurego, Xing, and Drachma to take over that area." She drew out her map with her finger, tracing it along her TARDIS patterned comforter. "In New York, we have Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter and the Underworld entrance in San Francisco. Then in Britain, we have Hogwarts… somewhere… and on Twenty-One Baker Street, Sherlock and Watson ARE ACTUALLY THERE. And through pure coincidence, I could run into Sam and Dean. Wouldn't that be something." she sighed, turning over on her back and placing her hands under her head.

"…"

"I need serious help," Kiera muttered, rolling over to pet Crookshanks. It was an idea she'd been mulling over for quite some time, but had never voiced it aloud.

"But seriously, I think that would be the coolest thing ever." She told her cat. "Wouldn't it be cool if it was an actual thing in canon? Forget SuperWhoLock, this would be the crossover of the Fandom world to end all other crossovers!" She looked around. "Just as long as the Twilight doesn't come to light." Living in Forks, Washington had been such a nice experience until Stephanie Meyer had penned that god-awful series.

She pushed herself out from under her covers and walked over to the window, looking up at the stars. She'd long since stopped believing that wishing upon stars got anything for you in life; even Jiminy Cricket couldn't keep that going in her mind forever. However, the idea was so outrageous that she decided to act childish for once and allowed herself to wish. It wouldn't happen anyway.

"Please. Truth, or any Greek god who cares to listen to me right now," she said quietly, "if this wish is at all possible, grant it now, because I think you'd be doing just about every fangirl and fanboy in this universe and timeline something to be very happy about."

She wandered back to her bed, shoving the books off of the pillow and finally going to sleep.

Little did she know that wishes, insignificant though they may seem, can throw the entire universe into chaos and can even come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again so sorry for this... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a terrible, no-good really mean author lady. **

**D: I'M SORRY THAT I'M A LAZY BUTT**

**I leave this in it's original form because I don't feel like putting in the actual line break and what I wrote instead to substitute on my Word Document amuses me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural, or anything else that I happen to mention in this story. **

* * *

><p>A slow smirk spread across an ethereal white being's face. <em>What an interesting wish… <em>

In all honesty, Truth was extremely bored. The Promised Day was still about a year away, and nothing interesting was really going on. But this wish from an insignificant teenage girl had gotten him thinking. Was it actually within his realm of power to be able to do something about it?

Maybe he should allow her to see what wishes could become.

~~~~~~~LINE BREAK SQUIGGLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiera sat on her porch steps, listening to her music and reading one of the Sherlock Holmes novels. Suddenly, the quiet sound of the TARDIS starting up interrupted her. She sighed and dropped her book, picking up her phone. It was a ringtone she'd found somewhere, and she'd assigned it to one of her friends that liked to call her a lot.

But her phone wasn't ringing. It wasn't coming from her phone at all.

She stood up and walked inside. The TV wasn't on either. _Hmmm… _she thought. _Something weird is going on here._

She walked around the corner of her house. A moment later, she came speed-walking back, sitting back on the porch steps. Kiera's mind had practically shut down, the only thought running through her head being _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE._

What'd she'd seen shouldn't have been possible. Maybe she was going crazy. She should try to ignore it. But it's a bit hard to ignore when a giant blue box comes teleporting into your carport.

She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she'd fallen asleep in the warm sun, and it had cooked her brain, so she was hallucinating this entire thing.

"Yeah," Kiera decided aloud as she started back toward the carport. _"_I'm definitely dreaming."

When she got around the side of the house, she almost broke her own nose with how hard she facepalmed.

She was, it turns out, NOT dreaming. There was a giant blue box in her carport.

She leaned against the wall of her house, trying not to pass out. _Why _was the TARDIS _here? _She was grateful her parents wouldn't be home for several weeks; explaining this one would be incredibly difficult.

When the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, it was to find a teenage girl slowly banging her head against the side of her house.

"Why… why… _why_?" she was muttering. "Why did he have to come here?"

"Um… excuse me?" the Doctor tried to interrupt the girl's self-induced torture.

She stopped banging her head on the wall, but didn't turn, instead letting herself lean on the wall, her head still her main support. "Why are you here?" she asked.

He scratched his head. "You know, I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor admitted. "I just sort of popped up here."

"I thought you preferred London, not Forks." The girl finally turned to look at him.

Kiera could see, quite clearly, that the Doctor before her was Doctor #10, who, until now, she'd assumed was David Tennant. She could also see that he was giving her a very confused expression.

"How would you know that?" He asked.

"I know more about you then you'd think." She told him. "You're not human, you're a Time Lord, and when people ask for your name you only answer as 'The Doctor'. You have two hearts. You're on your tenth regeneration. You travel around in the TARDIS," (here she pointed at the blue box) "which is a spaceship slash living organism. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel through both space and time. You usually travel with a companion, although," she moved her head slightly to see into the open door of the TARDIS, "it doesn't appear you have one right now."

"Oh, I do." The Doctor assured Kiera, looking somewhat stunned, "Rose is changing, I think. We were supposed to end up in 1914… what year is it now?"

"It's 2014." Kiera informed him. "You're a century off, Doctor."

"Yeah, I realized that."

"So, how do you know so much about me?" The Doctor questioned.

In response, Kiera held up her keychain, showing the shocked Doctor the TARDIS and sonic screwdriver attachments.

"You're famous here." She said simply. "Actually, you're famous just about everywhere. You have your own TV show, and a fan base. Aaand… you're not supposed to exist, either."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeeeeah… you're only a TV show figure. You look just like David Tennant, the guy who plays you. If I introduced you, you'd look like twins. But we're already on Doctor Number twelve, so something really weird is going on here." Her eyes suddenly widened, and she turned back to the wall, resuming her previous occupation of slamming her head into the wall, much harder this time.

"DEAR GATE, WHY?!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Would you mind not trying to kill yourself and explain to me what's going on?" The Doctor said impatiently.

Kiera put her face in her hands, making her response somewhat muffled. "Well… last night I wished a really weird wish and then today you appear. I think my wish is coming true."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm terribly mean and lazy. I will try to be more faithful to my updates. <strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **

**Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D I updated!**

**I hope you are all appeased. Chapter 3 has arrived! And 'An arm and a leg', I'm sorry, no Ed this chappie. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So…" the Doctor said slowly… "You are under the absolutely loony impression that several alternate dimensions have converged onto this one… because of a _wish _you made?"

"Look, Doctor, I've explained this to you three times already." Kiera replied impatiently. "Maybe you didn't notice, but my neighbor is staring." She glanced at the garage really quickly. "My parents are going to be several weeks because of a conference in the immensely _fascinating _world of condiments. Would you care to snag Rose and come inside to talk about this more?"

He nodded and dashed into the TARDIS, leaving Kiera reeling behind him. His accent, his personality, his very being was so familiar to her, yet so completely… well… alien, it gave her vertigo.

Shaking her head to clear her brain, Kiera walked into her house, organizing it so that it at least looked mildly clean.

A few minutes later, the Doctor strode in Rose right on his heels. He looked around the house with apparent interest, picking up knick-knacks from the shelves and examining them. Kiera waved at Rose, who smiled back.

"If this theory of yours is correct, who would have possibly granted your wish?" The Doctor asked, now inspecting a small British flag in the pencil cup. "I mean, in the whole of the universe, why you?"

"Doctor…" Rose said warningly.

"No, it's a valid question." Kiera admitted, slumping onto the couch. "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, what we do know is that if it did, in fact, happen, the tear in the space-time continuum would be massive. Almost beyond the repair." The Doctor finally turned toward the room at large.

"Almost… but not quite?" Kiera asked hopefully.

"It depends." The Doctor admitted. "How many universes did you wish into existence?"

"Let's see…" Kiera thought for a moment. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Supernatural… and of course, Doctor Who… Yeah, I think that's it."

"So… we have our own show?" Rose inquired.

"And merchandise to go with it." Kiera confirmed. "I can show you the stuff I have, if you like…"

"Lead the way!" The Doctor exclaimed, and both he and Rose followed Kiera up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about my room," Kiera apologized as she opened the door to her room. "It's not very clean."

Both the Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway for a minute, observing the massive clutter in front of them. Kiera carefully picked her way through the room, grabbing books from the floor to create some semblance of a path to walk through.

Once the room was slightly less hazardous to walk in, the Doctor walked through and ran his hand over the TARDIS-patterned comforter, taking in the trident on the wall and the silver pocket watch on the bedside table.

"You've got a lot of stuff." He remarked.

"Yes. Yes I do. All pertaining to the fandoms I mentioned downstairs."

Rose waded through the mess to pick up the pocket watch. "What is this, a pentagram?"

"No, it's a hexagram." Kiera walked over and looked at it fondly. "A hexagram with a lion in the middle. It's a state Alchemist pocket watch from Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Well," The Doctor said as he picked up the New York Yankees cap and tried it on, "I think we know why we got pulled off course from 1914. It's this space-time anomaly."

"So… how does one go about fixing a space-time anomaly this gigantic?" Kiera asked in a subdued voice.

"You'll find out in the TARDIS, won't you?"

Kiera stiffened like she'd been shocked. "You mean…" she said slowly, disbelief and excitement lacing her voice, "You mean I _actually _get to go in the TARDIS?!"

"Of course!" The Doctor said. Clearly, that had been obvious to him.

A slow grin spread across Kiera's face, and she laughed. "Just… stand there, I'm going to hug you, alright?"

The Doctor shrugged, and she hugged tightly before letting go and running to the door. She turned to look at the Doctor and Rose. "What are you waiting for?" she cried. "Allons-y!" She ran down the hall, and both Rose and the Doctor could hear her whooping and laughing.

"That's supposed to be my line…" The Doctor mumbled. Rose laughed.

"Come on, Doctor. We'd better get to the TARDIS before she hurts herself."

"As if you're one to talk!" The Doctor retorted, and the two friends bickered companionably down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeell? How was it? Drop me a line in the comments! <strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, comin' right atcha! Let's do this! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The two time-traveling companions found the 14-year-old staring at the TARDIS, mouth slightly agape. Stepping around her, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the TARDIS. He and Rose moved into the blue box, leaving Kiera to cautiously peer inside. Her mouth dropped open.

She watched as Rose and the Doctor started pushing buttons and pulling levers on the oversized control panels. Little lights blinked everywhere, and yes, it was much bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

The Doctor glanced over at Kiera, still standing uncertainly outside the door. "Come on, then!" he said impatiently. Nodding slightly, Kiera stepped inside, trying to take it all in as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow…" she breathed. "I never thought I'd get to be here…" She didn't have much time to appreciate the TARDIS, though, before it suddenly lurched violently to the left, causing Kiera to stumble over her own feet. She grabbed onto a rail to support herself as the TARDIS moved again, causing her to grab with her other hand and hang on for dear life.

Slowly, the shaking stopped, until Kiera was able to stand on her own again. She carefully walked over to the control panel, looking at the displays.

"I can't make heads or tails of this." She admitted finally. "Where are we?"

"Well, I don't think I'm the only intellect needed to solve this problem," the Doctor admitted. "So I thought we'd visit an expert, seeing as how he exists now."

"That didn't answer the question, Doctor." Rose sighed.

"We are currently outside the address of 221B Baker Street."

A grin started to split Kiera's face in half, accompanied by a dawning look of comprehension and anticipation. "Oh, this is going to be _priceless."_

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"Sherlock is going to hate the Doctor so much!" Kiera said gleefully. "I can't wait to see this argument!"

The Doctor looked perturbed for a moment before shaking his head and opening the TARDIS door, Kiera and Rose close behind.

The three of them walked up to the door of 221B and knocked. The friendly, if somewhat frazzled, Mrs. Hudson opened it. Kiera gave a small squeak of recognition but was ignored. From inside, the sound of a violin faintly echoed out the door.

"'Allo, there!" The Doctor said brightly. "We were wondering if Mr. Holmes was in. I'd like to have a word."

"Oh," It was quite clear that she'd had to deal with people like them far too often for her liking. "He's occupied with something right now."

"Um…Mrs. Hudson?" Kiera said in a small voice. Everyone turned to look at her, and Mrs. Hudson seemed taken aback by her American accent. "With all due respect, I'm pretty sure whatever Mr. Holmes is doing can wait. This is a matter that could possibly change our world for the worse. Please," she implored, "Just tell him that. If he doesn't come, we'll go elsewhere."

Mrs. Hudson gave Kiera a long look before raising her eyebrows at the Doctor. Clearly, she didn't trust the word of a teenaged girl. To her surprise, he nodded seriously. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded an affirmative and withdrew.

"Sherlock?" She called as she moved up the stairs. Very faintly, Kiera heard the squeak of a violin string as he set the instrument down. They could not, however, hear the famous detective's words.

Meanwhile, the Doctor raised his eyebrow at Kiera. "You know of others?"

Without looking, Kiera responded. "In the extremely likely situation that Sherlock won't help, yes, there are some people we should try and recruit. Of course, we'd probably need to recruit them anyway. Let's see about Sherlock and not worry about them for the time being, though."

"No, it's not Lestrade, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said patiently. "For goodness sake, you're playing your violin, not on a case! You can spare a few minutes of time."

There was a short pause as Holmes spoke.

"I don't care if you doubt it will be mentally stimulating. Hear the people out!"

She bustled back down the stairs. "I think he can spare a few minutes." She looked somewhat annoyed, but it wasn't at the threesome.

They climbed the stairs to the room at the top of the stairs. Kiera nervously twisted her hair over her ear as the door opened to reveal Sherlock Homes, staring at them with a bored, disinterested expression.

"Good mornin'!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We've got to a bit of a problem."

"If you've lost your cat, you can go bother Lestrade at Scotland Yard." Holmes said in a voice as equally bored as his face.

"Erm…no." The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm afraid it's quite a bit more urgent than a lost cat or family member."

"And you think that I'll be interested?"

"If you're not, then there's something seriously wrong with you."

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Meanwhile, both Rose and Kiera were watching the exchange like it was an extremely interesting tennis match. Rose looked apprehensive, Kiera excited.

"Yes, really." How do you feel about time-travel?" The Doctor asked.

"A trivial notion. Time is strictly cause-to-effect, and in between that the idea is impossible."

"Well, most people assume that time is strictly cause to effect," The Doctor began, and Kiera began bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "But if you look at it from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbley-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

"Excuse me, what?" It was finally the time for Holmes to actually sound confused, and this fact sent Kiera into a badly covered laughing fit. Sherlock glared at her, and she made an enormous effort to straighten her face, her nostrils flaring with the effort, her lips trembling as they pressed firmly into a line.

The Doctor chuckled lightly at Kiera before turning back to Holmes. "If you just come into my TARDIS, I'm sure we can talk about his more."

Mr. Holmes was now eyeing the Doctor cautiously as though he was under the impression that he was in the presence of a madman. "I don't think I will."

"Oh, good lord." The Doctor sighed. Grabbing the startled Sherlock Holmes by the hand, the Doctor charged down the stairs, scaring Mrs. Hudson.

"Was that really necessary?!" Both Kiera and Rose cried, running after him.

The two of them managed to get into the TARDIS before the door completely closed, and came inside to see Sherlock staring at his surroundings, clearly struggling to keep his disinterested expression in place.

"I'm really very sorry about him." Sherlock turned to see Kiera staring at him with some mixture of awe, amusement, and exasperation. "He's a bit weird, but I guess we'll both get used to him."

Sherlock trained his eyes on Kiera observing her posture, her eye movement, and everything that she did, quickly deducing everything about her. Her parents sold condiments (she had a small amount of ketchup under her fingernail), her favorite color was blue (even a novice could figure it out, as she wore almost entirely blue), and she clearly wasn't getting enough sleep, although she covered it up fairly well. Her posture suggested that she was uncomfortable or unused to her surroundings. However, he couldn't figure out why she seemed to know him.

"You haven't been here long." Holmes decided. "And you seem to know me, but I cannot recall ever meeting or seeing you before. Who are you?"

"My name's Kiera Riley. Yeah, I know of you. I'm going to wait 'till a couple more people get here to explain, though. I'd rather not explain my… ah… _slip-up_ 6 separate times. Maybe two or three. And yeah, this is only my second time in the TARDIS."

"It travels through time and space," the Doctor called from the control board. "The TARDIS can go anywhere!"

"You learn to work around the spastic side." Kiera told Sherlock before walking off to confer with the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow…. That chapter was super long. I wouldn't expect it in the future… but… you know what, screw it, don't even expect a certain chapter length anymore. The first three chapters were short to the point of me questioning whether it was even a proper chapter. Now that chapter was practically exactly my standards for a full-length fanfic chapter (3 Word Document pages) so… I'm just going to write until it feels like the chapter should be over. It could be 1 Word page. It could be 5. So sorry if that bugs you.**

**Arm and a Leg, I do believe your moment will come soon. ;D **

**Love you all! 3**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you'll look up at the summary, you'll see that I said I was rating it T for violence, not for swearing.**

**At the time, I was going to keep this fanfic clean of oaths/vulgar words/swearing.**

**At the time, I forgot about Edward Elric. So yeah. Throw that out the window. Forget that's even there. It's gone. POOF. Moving on. End of story. It's rated T for swearing too.**

**Fandomsforlifefan4ever: Thank yoooou! :3 I'm still trying to figure it out but I'll make my way through this for you. *determined face***

**An Arm and a Leg: Your time has come, friend. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"So where to next?" Kiera asked.

The Doctor paused in his frantic button-pushing to turn to Kiera, leaning against the control panel. "Where do you think we should go?"

She looked taken aback. "Wouldn't you or Mr. Holmes know better?"

The Doctor shrugged. "You know these worlds better than I do."

"Hmm…" Kiera thought for a minute. "I guess… Amestris maybe? It should be where Germany is supposed to be… and I don't think having a couple of alchemical prodigies on our side would hurt in the slightest."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's go!" The Doctor declared. He began pressing buttons, although he heard Kiera mutter "Now, the problem would be finding them…"

Kiera glanced over her shoulder at Sherlock. "Hold on to something." She warned. Holmes looked uncertain, but grabbed onto a railing. The TARDIS lurched, and Kiera grabbed onto the control panel.

As soon as it stopped, Kiera was out the door. The other three all found her staring around openmouthed at the surrounding buildings. It was hard to see the buildings, seeing as it was early morning, so still fairly dark. However, it was very clear that they were all very large and grander than most would expect.

"I don't know which is better, this or the TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

"I'd have to say the TARDIS." The Doctor remarked as he stepped out beside her, hands in his pockets.

"I dunno, the TARDIS can't alchemically create things." Kiera murmured.

"So, you said a couple of alchemic prodigies, right?" Rose prompted. "Could you tell us what they look like so we can find them?"

"Oh, yeah. One of them is in a suit of armor, and he's just over 7 feet. The other is about 4 foot 11, wears a red overcoat with a black symbol on the back, has long golden-blonde hair in a braid, and gold eyes."

Sherlock quickly scanned the gradually growing crowd. His eye caught on a glint of metal, then a flash of red. He pointed. "Could it be them?"

Kiera turned on her heel and saw who Holmes had been talking about. She gave a loud gasp. "Oh my gods, it's them…."

"So we'll just go up to them and…." The Doctor started to say before Kiera cut him off.

"That's a really bad idea." She said nervously. "He's got a really bad temper sometimes, and you don't want to go startling him by tapping him on the shoulder. Also, we don't know what's been going on lately. So… hold on." She stood on tip toe and put her hands to her mouth in a makeshift megaphone. "EDWARD ELRIC!" she called. There was no response from the alchemist. She sighed and tried "FULLMETAL!" with a similar response. She tried Alphonse as well, to no effect.

Finally, with a grunt of frustration, she growled "I guess I've got no choice. Look out." Before going back up on the balls of her toes trying for a final time. "HEY! PIPSQEUAK MIDGET, OVER HERE!" she yelled.

Of course, that was the one thing he DID hear.

Golden eyes snapped over to her, blazing with crazed anger. She quickly rocked back on her heels and shrunk down behind the Doctor as Ed, followed by Al, came charging over.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed roared as he reached them. As he pulled back an arm to punch the Doctor, Kiera quickly stepped in front of the Time Lord, raising her hands in front of her in a placating gesture.

"Woah, there, buddy." She said surprisingly calmly. "I'm really sorry about that, but please don't go punching the Doctor for my insults."

Steam continued to pour from Ed's ears, but he didn't try to lash out anymore. "So what in the name of hell, exactly, was it you wanted?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Just to talk." Kiera continued in an infuriatingly calm voice. "If you were more responsive to your own name, we could have avoided all this. But that's off topic," she said quickly as Ed glared fiercely at her, finally showing a bit of worry. "The point is, we need to talk. A lot."

"Well, then, talk already!" Ed said impatiently, crossing his arms. Al sighed behind him.

"Brother, be nice." He reprimanded.

"Yeah, whatever. Talk!"

Kiera glanced around nervously. "This really isn't the place… I'm really sorry, but could you come with us? We have a private place where we can talk. I'm sorry, Doctor, I think the TARDIS is gonna get really crowded."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh well."

Ed sighed. "We're kinda in the middle of something."

"I'm pretty sure that something, whatever it is, can wait. This is more important than whatever that is right now."

"This damn well better be as important as you say!" Ed groused. "Lead the way."

The Doctor led the group back to the TARDIS, where he opened the door and allowed the two alchemists into the machine. Both of their mouths hit the ground in amazement as they took in the TARDIS.

"Told you," Kiera said as she passed them. "This is cooler. Way cooler."

Ed was the first to shake off his awe. "So, why did you drag us here again?"

"Because… well, this is going to be hard to explain, but I'll give it my best go." Kiera took a deep breath.

"Where I come from, there are these things we call TV shows. Mr. Sherlock, Rose, and the Doctor should already know about those, but until recently these two have been living in the year 1914, so just hear me out." She directed this last comment at Sherlock, the Doctor, and Rose. They shrugged.

"What do you mean, until recently?" Al asked.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, these 'TV shows' are, in a nutshell, like moving pictures with sound. Some are animated, meaning that they're drawn, and some use actual actors, so it's filmed live. There are a lot of them. There are also many, MANY popular book series. The fans of these series and TV shows are grouped into 'fandoms', along with respective names for the participants in the fandom which are given to most, but not all, of the groups. I'm involved in many fandoms. Included in these are Supernatural; Harry Potter, for which I've been classified as a 'Potterhead'; Percy Jackson, for which I've been nicknamed a 'Half-blood'; then there's a show called Sherlock," she raised her eyebrows at Holmes, who merely arched his own in response, "and those fans are called 'Sherlockians'. There's Doctor Who," she turned to the Doctor and Rose, "and their fans are called 'Whovians.' Last but not least is the series Fullmetal Alchemist." Kiera turned to the two shocked Elrics. "They don't get a specific name, but you get the gist. Basically, you are adored and fanned over by thousands of people. All of you."

"Hmm…" The Doctor muttered.

"Last night, I made a wish." Kiera continued. When she got some unimpressed looks from everyone but the Doctor, she defended herself. "I've never been one to believe in that; it was just a trivial thing. Or I thought it was. Basically, it was for all of the previously mentioned fandoms to exist in the same timeline and universe. For you two, it's actually 2014." She kept going, ignoring the disbelieving looks. "Did I think it would be granted? Of course not! I didn't think that any of you people actually existed! I knew what your actors looked like, I knew what you sounded like in the case of the Elrics because theirs is an animated series, but did I think you were real? NO! THERE ARE NOW TWO DAVID TENNANTS, TWO BILLIE PIPERS, TWO BENIDICT CUMBERBATCHES, (or at the very least lookalikes,) AN EDWARD ELRIC AND VIC MIGNOGNA, AND AN ALPHONSE ELRIC ALONG WITH MAXEY WHITEHEAD!" she screamed suddenly, startling everyone in the TARDIS. "NOT TO MENTION BOOK CHARACTERS WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER JUMPED OFF A PAGE! All because I made some stupid little wish, and SOME DEITY who wanted to give me and everyone here a hard time decided to grant it."

Kiera took a deep breath and dropped her head.

"So basically, in a nutshell, I've just ripped the universe." She said in a small voice. "You're not supposed to exist here. We need to get all of you back to your own reality and your own time period."

* * *

><p><strong>That rant was going to happen eventually. <strong>

**So now the Elrics are here, what's going to happen next...? No one knows!**

**Okay that's not true, I know. But you all don't know! **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! **


	6. Status Update

**Oh goodness gracious people I am **_**so so sorry!**_

**I swear I'm not dead. I'm not. Otherwise I couldn't write this, so hopefully that'd be obvious, but… **

**I've just been so preoccupied with school. I just got into high school and everything is overwhelming and I could probably ramble about this forever, but I have so many writing projects already. And also… *sweatdrop* aheheh, I may have become completely obsessed with an anime called Danganronpa and the games that it was based off of. I've been so preoccupied with writing little side fanfics and roleplaying for it, that I honestly completely forgot about everything else. I have more chapters for them all, so if I can, I'll do my best to update within what… a few weeks? This is just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you. **

**On that note, if you haven't watched or played Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2, go do it. Now. It's amazing and I need you to **_**share in my pain! **_

**Might I add, that I also have only barely started Supernatural and Doctor Who? So yeah, it's hard to write what you know very little about. Like I said, Danganronpa took over my life. Sorry. **

**~TheKawaiiPatato~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Yeah, I know, that took _way _too long. School got in the way, sorry guys. Anyway... confession time... I have not gotten that far into Doctor Who or Supernatural, so this one's gonna probably be delayed for quite a while, as I lazily watch one episode of each a week. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

There was a long stretch of silence while everyone present digested the information.

"So basically, we're all screwed." Ed said flatly.

"Hopefully not." The Doctor interjected. "Rose and I have fixed problems about time and space before."

"Apparently," Sherlock continued, "The current plan is to gather some people from each of these combined universes and try and collectively find the deity who caused it."

"Yep." Kiera said, still in her small voice. "That's about it."

She went to sit down on a small ledge in the TARDIS and propped her elbows on her knees, staring at the floor.

Sherlock and the Doctor began talking, and the Elrics awkwardly sat down beside Kiera.

"I am sorry about calling you short, though." She said eventually. "I didn't want to. I knew that would happen. I know how much you hate it. You didn't leave me much of a choice, because I don't think tapping you on the shoulder would be a good idea. Given that you can transmute your arm into a blade and whatnot."

Ed breathed heavily through his nose but otherwise didn't respond to the short comment.

"So… exactly how much do you know about us?" Al inquired.

Kiera finally raised her head and looked at the two brothers sadly. "I know enough. Ed's got two automail limbs. You don't have a body. You both tried to bring your mom back. Your dad abandoned you. You've had a really rough time of it. Speaking of which," she stretched her arms above her head. "What are you doing right now? You two can't seem to go a week without getting into trouble, so we might be able to prevent the next disaster."

Though she wasn't expecting it, two sweatdrops slowly moved down the sides of Ed and Al's faces before disappearing. _So they do actually get sweatdrops… _she thought.

Ed glanced over at Al. "We were planning on heading over to Tucker's again…" Ed said uncertainly.

Kiera's eyes widened in horror, and she gritted her teeth. "Yeah, okay, we're leaving now. Right now. To Tucker's house. Come on."

"But-!"

"NOW. This really isn't the time for arguing." Kiera growled, storming over to the TARDIS door and exiting.

"Wait, Kiera, where are you going?" The Doctor called.

"OUT!" she yelled. "WE'LL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR TWO."

As she glanced up at the sky, she sighed in relief but continued on angrily.

She walked briskly down the pavement, Ed and Al on her heels.

"Hang on." Ed grabbed her arm and forced Kiera to turn around. "What's going on?" he demanded.

She sighed in exasperation. "Ed, when did Tucker first create the talking chimera?"

"Two years ago, right?" he said uncertainly.

"And his wife left two years ago." She looked straight into the gold eyes, and she could tell Ed still didn't understand. "Put it together, Ed. What's the only animal that can talk? Where did Tucker's wife go? Nobody knows, correct?"

Slowly, Ed's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean…"

"Oh, you bet I do." Kiera said grimly. "Now imagine that Tucker's about to lose his license again. People all want him to make a talking chimera. With no other options, he's going to do it. We already know that he doesn't care about his family. Who do you think he's going to use, Edward?!"

"Nina…" Ed whispered. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Ed went running down the street, leaving Kiera and Al to follow.

"He didn't let me finish." She groaned. "I'm so sorry, Al, that you have to deal with this."

"ED, SLOW THE HECK DOWN!" Kiera called. He slowed down marginally. Kiera managed to catch up and put herself in front of Ed, stopping his progress.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'but it's not raining.'" She said, glancing up at the sky, which was a clear shade of blue. "The day it happens, it starts raining. I only wanted to get out of the TARDIS to get going. Nina is still safe. I only wanted to get there quickly to put a stop to it sooner."

Ed took a shuddering breath, eyes filled with rage.

"Now," Kiera said calmly. "I understand exactly why you're so angry. Bro, I was angry too and I wasn't even there when I saw about this. And right now I know exactly what's going through your head. In fact, I can tell you exactly what's going through your head."

"And that would be?" Ed growled.

"'This is all my fault. I should have seen it coming. If Kiera hadn't warned me about this, Nina would be dead and it would be all my fault.'" Kiera reeled off. "News flash, Ed; in the series, no one saw it coming. There is no possible way you could have known that Tucker would be such a horrible person. You can't take all of the blame for everything, and in fact you even seem to have a hard time even taking in your brother's feelings about your… erm…" she glanced around. "_Incident _a few years back. Stop blaming yourself for something that first of all, no one saw coming, and second of all, HASN'T EVEN HAPPENED YET. I swear to Truth, if you keep telling yourself that you will never stop hearing short jokes from me. EVER."

Ed stiffened for a moment before slumping. "Fine."

"Well, that was unexpected." Kiera muttered. "Anyway, right now what we can do is get to Tucker's house and stop it long before it ever happens. Alright?" The way she was talking, a passerby would think she was talking to a much younger child. Strange that the boy she was talking to was actually a year older then her, she thought to herself.

He nodded slightly. Kiera breathed a sigh of relief. "Should we go now, or should we get some of the military to investigate this? This is going under the presumption that the first thing you do when we get to Tucker's house will NOT be to slug him in the face…"

Al spoke up. "I think that having us go in alone would probably be more… productive. The military would have to question our motives."

Kiera nodded. "That's true. Thanks, Al."

The threesome set off again, although Ed kept his head bowed the entire time.

**I know I suck... but I had to. :D Author lady takes delight in her cruelty. Not this type of cruelty, but... you know what, never mind. **

**Anyway, review, follow, favorite!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Do you guys, like, even expect me to update anymore? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. However, I am no longer in a high school play so I may be able to update a little more frequently. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Al knocked on the door of Tucker's house, and he answered it. It took a lot of effort for Kiera not to start screaming at him right then and there.

"Tucker?" Ed asked, his voice low. "We need to talk."

"Of course!" He was such a good actor, Kiera noted. He was completely hiding behind a façade of innocence, which she now found extremely creepy.

He let them inside, and the three kids followed him to his laboratory. Kiera felt slightly repulsed by the different chimeras; they were so sad, but so… _wrong. _She realized that if they didn't do something, Nina would end up the same. The thought made her blood start boiling.

"I don't believe I've met you before," Tucker smiled slightly and held his hand up for a handshake, but Kiera kept her hands right at her sides.

"I'm Kiera," She struggled to keep anything rude out of her tone. "But that's not important. What's important is what's coming up for you. You're getting evaluated for your State Alchemist license, correct?"

"That's true." He agreed. "Why…?"

"What were you planning to do for your re-assessment?" She asked.

Tucker moved uncomfortably. "I'm not sure."

Kiera crossed her arms. "Sure. Right. What about your ideas? Because I can tell you right now, if you use the idea you have floating around in that sick little mind of yours, then things are not going to end well for you, for your career, or for your daughter."

"What? What are you talking about?" he moved back a step, but Edward matched him with a step forward.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Ed growled.

"Brother…" Al warned.

"Mr. Tucker, I know that your licence is important, but shouldn't your daughter's happiness and well-being be more important?" Kiera asked.

A strange glint sparked in his eyes. "If I go through with it, we'll both be well off in this house."

"If you go through with it, your daughter will live in pain for the rest of her life." Al warned.

Tucker slumped slightly. "You're right. But it's unavoidable."

"Find something else to do!" Kiera exclaimed. "Make a chimera out of some other animals! Don't use your daughter! She's the only family you have left!"

There was a slight pause, and then Tucker looked up. The three teens couldn't see his eyes, as a glare shone off of his glasses.

"Maybe you're right." His hand went up to push his glasses up his nose. He glanced at Kiera, Edward, and Alphonse in turn.

"I shouldn't use my daughter." His gaze locked on Kiera. "Someone else could do, though."

Before they could realize what was happening, Tucker lunged towards Kiera, wrapped an arm around her, which trapped her arms against her sides. She cried out in shock, and both Ed and Al started to jump forward, but Tucker grabbed a knife off the table-why he had one there, they didn't know- and held it against her neck.

"Now, now, boys, let's cooperate, shall we?" Tucker hissed.

Kiera wasn't moving an inch. Every single part of her seemed completely frozen. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at the brothers, completely shocked.

"Mr. Tucker, please don't do this!" Al pleaded. Ed put a hand against Al's chest before he could continue.

"It's no use, Al." His voice was shaking with rage. "He's not going to listen."

"No, I'm not." Tucker agreed. "Now, if you'll just back up, I'll finish what I wanted to do with our little Kiera."

"Tucker…" Kiera barely moved her mouth. Any more then above a murmur and her throat would get cut. "Please… don't…"

"But you were the one who suggested it!" He smiled crazily.

"I didn't…. mean….. this…." The knife touched her skin, and Kiera winced as a small amount of blood beaded from the little cut.

"Now, we're just going to back up and put you on the circle, alright?" Tucker started inching back, the knife burying a bit deeper into her neck skin. Kiera gasped slightly, and a tear started forming in the corner of her eye.

"They've been in there a while," Rose muttered.

The three people who'd been left in the TARDIS were not inclined to follow instructions well. Sherlock, the Doctor, and Rose were all standing outside of the house that they'd followed the three kids to.

"Should we go get them?" Rose continued.

"I dunno," the Doctor shrugged. "I think those boys are capable of protecting Kiera well enough that nothing terrible will happen."

"Maybe so, but the shorter one seems to have some emotional issues." Sherlock pointed out. "He might not be the best prepared if something extreme happens."

"True…" The Doctor agreed. "We should go in."

* * *

><p><strong>Drama! Suspense! Just so you know, guys... erhm... I haven't even finished Season 1 of supernatural or gotten all the way through Doctor Who yet. So... you will probably have to wait quite a while for this one. I'm really really sorry!<strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
